Dying in Darkness
by RyokoSohma
Summary: Starting Reno! Begins before Advent children and then it will follow into it and then after... Reno meets a strange girl i suck at summeries
1. Chapter 1

"Are you alright?" an unfamiliar voice said. Tira opened her eyes to see a red haired man standing in front of her. "A Turk?" she said out loud noticing his black suit. "Great… I would have been better off running from those… Those things!"

"Ah, an anti-Turk? Well…" he offered his hand to her. "I'm Reno. And I won't hurt you." He said sweetly adding a smile.

"Because I won't let you." Tira mumbled getting up by herself. She then started walking towards a nearby door. "This the exit?"

"I wouldn't go through there." Reno said running up to her.

"Then don't." Tira snapped.

"I'm not gonna come save you like some knight in shining armor! That was a one time only saving back there!" Reno shouted as Tira turned the knob. "At least tell me your name before you die."

She turned around and glared at him.

"Crap.." Tira mumbled to herself as she walked threw the halls of the dilapidated medical wing. "How the hell do I get out of here?" Just then, Tira turned to an open room. A figure stood there looking out a window. "Um… Hello?" she said without thinking.

"Would you like to here a story?" the figure said without moving.

Tira jumped and took a step back. She jumped yet again when she bumped into a warm body as she was backing up. It was that guy, Reno.

"Would you like to hear a story?" the figure said.

"I didn't want to hear your story the last five-hundred times I had to see you." Reno said pulled out a handgun. "And guess what." He aimed at the figure. "I'm not gonna change my mind."

Tira finally snapped back and pulled the gun away. "What are you doing?"

"She's tainted."

"Tainted… Like dirty?"

"I'm saying that thing has the virus." Reno said sounding a bit grave.

"Virus… Tainted… You're not making any sense. I'm out of here." Tira mumbled as she started to walk out the door right past Reno. But before getting completely out, Tira heard a shot from Reno's gun and then an intense sting came to her shoulder. Several more shots came before a hand grabbed Tira's and pulled her around. She saw a corpse lying on the ground near her, her blood staining its mouth.

"Did it bite you!" Reno asked quickly.

Tira promptly noticed that she had been bitten, but was Reno going to kill her now that she was 'tainted'? Before thinking clearly on the question, she ran out the door.

Tira didn't stop once to try and figure out where she was running. She had been taking random doors, hallways, and sets of stairs as she ran. Only the thought of Reno finding her and killing her at the spot filled her mind. Since, that thing, bit her, did that mean she was now infected? Or 'tainted' as he put it?"

Again- it starts out of now where- but I don't know if I should continue… Review if you have any questions, comments or requests or even ideas would be nice. It'll all be explained later…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the review. This chapter will try to who Tira is, what she's doing here, and all that lovely stuff…

Tira didn't stop once to try and figure out where she was running. She had been taking random doors, hallways, and sets of stairs as she ran. Only the thought of Reno finding her and killing her at the spot filled her mind. Since, that thing, bit her, did that mean she was now infected? Or 'tainted' as he put it? She didn't want to think about it right now.

As Tira ran, she thought back to why she was here in the first place. Life was normal for her. Her father died after she was born, so she lived with her mom and her brother. That was, till her brother left to work for Shinra as a SOLDIER.

A few years passed before Shinra came to town on a mission with the Mako reactor. She wanted to surprise her brother Cloud, so she hid in the mansion and waited all day. Instead of surprising Cloud, another man came in around the same age. Next things she knew, she was being pulled out of the mansion. Blah, blah, blah- I'm not good at explaining things… She saw her whole town was burned down, no one in sight, and then she left her home, left her town, with no destination in mind. After passing a few unknown cities, she ended up in this one, where she was then chased into this hospital. And then she met Reno…

Flashbacks were cut short when someone spoke. "There you are..." At the voice, Tira jumped. She then felt a slight pain on her previous wound and someone holding her. "Hey now, don't move." It said calmly as Tira tried to push away. It finally let go causing Tira to stumble forward a bit. "Not too keen on shots, now are we?"

Turning around, Tira recognized the voice belonged to Reno. He was giving her a smile while holding some sort of device with multiple needles on it. "What was in that?"

"Had to give you the vaccine." Reno said like it was plain and simple. "Didn't want you turning into some bizarre, maniac slaughterer who wants to eat brains and drink blood. Well, not while I was still in the building."

"Wow… I don't know if I should think of you as considerate or just plain self-centered." Tira took off her trench coat and examined her injury.

"So what's a little girl like you doing in a place like this?" Reno asked reloading his gun.

Tira crossed her arms. "That's confidential business. You?"

"Confidential business." Reno said in a mocking tone and crossing his arms in addition.

"Well, if that's how you're going to be!" Tira said in a different tone of voice. It sounded more childish and frenzied. Way different from the Tira Reno had met, but he decided to stay quiet. "So what do you plan on doing now?" she asked.

"Try to survive till my squad finds me."

"What? That's no plan, no, no, no!" Tira shouted like a child, stomping on her 'no's.

"Can I ask you something?" Reno watched as Tira stopped jumping and sat down.

"Go on."

"Do you have MPD?"

"M-P-D?" Tira slowly repeated.

"Multiple Personality Disorder."

Tira shook her head. "Nope!"

"I see… So what were you going to do? Just waltz out of here and do a little Laura Croft thing by shooting off those zombie things in a graceful catwalk?"

"No- I was gonna tango out of here and do a little mix of Mortal Combat and Resident Evil while running on the wall and maybe even the ceiling. Matrix… Heheh…"

Reno laughed slightly at the juvenile performance. "I still don't know your name."

"Is that so? Aww, such a shame…" Tira joked.

"Well, why don't you tell me?"

"I'll let you guess." Tira had said playfully before sitting up again.

"Julie."

"No."

"Sarah? Karin, Anna, Alice, Amy, Michelle, Megan, Brittany? Phoebe?"

"Phoebe?" Tira said in a weird way while coking her head to the side.

"I'll give you candy if you tell." Reno bribed as he searched threw his pockets. He finally started pulling his hand out of his coat, but instead of candy, he pulled out a gun, and shot towards Tira. A body dropped behind her, dead. "Whew, close one there…" Reno said with a sigh.

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Memo- Aww- Can somebody make a Banner for me? Pretty Please? '

A body dropped behind her, dead. "Whew, close one there…" Reno said with a sigh. "So…" Reno looked at Tira, who didn't even flinch when he shot his gun.

"My name's Tira." She said in a complete different tone of voice. What was up with this girl? This one sounded more serious. Maybe the first Tira Reno had met.

"Okay Tira. You probably want an explanation, right?"

"That would be nice." Tira said grabbing her shoulder.

Reno seemed to notice. "Your shoulder's gonna hurt for awhile. That vaccine I gave you is killing the virus."

"Oh." Tira didn't really seem to care that much.

"Okay." Reno took a seat next to Tira on the floor and pulled out a pocket pc. He pulled up a map on it and showed it to Tira. "We're here." He circled a small area on the map. "The area that is infected with all these zombie freaks are…" Here circled outside of the screen indicating it was pretty big. "All here. And let's hope they stay here."

"Wanna explain what they are?"

"Classified info of Shinra."

"That's helpful." Tira had sarcasm in her voice. "You don't even know- do you?"

"We don't really need a descriptive explanation. Just gotta know what to do, you hear me?" Reno said loading his gun.

"Sure…"

"That's a good girl." Reno smiled and ran his hand threw her hair. Tira didn't say anything.

"So, what are you planning on doing next?"

"I don't really know." Tira said.

"Well…" Reno thought for a moment. "My partner's suppose to pick me up soon. If you're not going anywhere…" Tira looked up at him. "And if you survive for that long." She then glared at the next statement. "Heh, I'll promise to take you out for dinner then straight home."

"No deal." Said Tira turning away. Home was the last place she wanted to be.

"No dinner? How 'bout a movie then?"

"It's not that. I can't really, well, go home." Reno's smirk disappeared and turned into a concerned look that locked on to Tira. She seemed to notice without looking up. "I'm an orphan. No family or home." She said with fake drama.

"Oh…" Reno turned away and stared at the wall. "I know how you feel. I would have no one to turn to if I wasn't a Turk. Probably have to live in some crappy apartment in the slums… So how did you ever get to this place? Where were you before?"

Tira's face lightened up, signaling her personality change again. "Why have such a sudden interest?"

"Nothing else to talk about, right?" Reno said smiling again.

"Well then, good point…" Tira flipped some of her hair out of the way. "I wasn't really staying anywhere, so I was traveling around, and when finally arrived into this one village… Some guy started chasing me…"

"A guy?" Reno raised a brow. "And what did this guy look like?"

"I didn't really get a good look. But he was wearing…" she giggled a bit. "… Leather."

"So you got chased all the way here?"

"That's the story."

"If you don't mind me asking… What happened to your parents?"

"…" Tira thought for a moment. She was debating on whether to tell him the truth or lie… Or maybe she could stretch it a little. "Well, my daddy was a military officer, and I stayed at home with my mom and my brother. But then my brother went away, so, being the little ignorant child I was- I ran away two years after he left." she paused to think a little longer. "I learned my dad was killed in battle, so I decided to go back home. But the whole town was destroyed and I couldn't find my mother anywhere." She then waited to see if Reno caught that she had been lying. Instead- he put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

**Tira: Yay! Hugs for Tira!**


	4. Chapter 4

Memo- Thanks for the Banners- I luv them. And I'm still accepting any more.

Tira's Profile:

Age: 19

Birthday: May 29

Eye color: Light blue

Hair color: Blonde

Hairstyle: Short

Weight: 100

Height: Yuffie's height?

Fav colors: Blue, purple, orange, and pink

Fav animal: Foxes, puppies, kitties, and ferrets…

Tira then waited to see if Reno caught that she had been lying. Instead- he put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Uh?…"

Reno pulled away with a huge grin on his face. "Now I don't want you crying on me or anything." He laughed.

Tira gave him a slight glare but it quickly turned into embarrassment when Reno continued to smile.

"Tira!" Reno whispered shaking her awake. Tira opened one eye and felt him seize her arm. "Wake up!" Reno ordered pulling her up by her arm. Tira stood up, half awake to see Reno looking at the door with his gun out. "Those things surrounded the whole building!"

"What things?" Tira said tiredly rubbing her eyes.

Reno spun around and grabbed her shoulders. "WAKE-THE-HELL-UP!!!" Reno shouted shaking her fiercely.

"I'm up." Tira pulled away from Reno and looked out a near by window. There they were, in large groups, all around the buildings exits and windows. "What do we do? We can't use an exit. They'll get us there- and it wouldn't be a smart thing to jump out of this seven story window."

"If we can't go straight, or down, where else is there left?" Reno asked knowing she'd get the answer.

"Left. Right? We go backwards?" Reno shook his head. "Side to side?"

"Sure… We could do that…" Reno said sighing. "But let's go up for now."

"The roof?" Tira repeated following Reno to the top.

"My partner called in that he's nearby- and he should pick us up." He explained reloading his empty gun.

"Wait, he's got a flying car?"

Reno stared at her for a moment then whacked her in the head lightly. "Heli-cop-ter." He said slowly. Just as he said that, a helicopter flew over them and started circling around the roof. Reno smirked and gave it a thumbs up to land. "You sure took your precious time." Reno said upon opening the door.

There were two more Turks waiting in the helicopter. The one driving was bald and wore sunglasses over his eyes. And then there was a blonde woman sitting next to him. "What the hell is she doing here?!"

The blonde glared at Reno. "I came here to save her!" she yelled pointing to Tira.

"Save her?!" Reno yelled back. He looked at the other guy and sighed. "Tira, this is Rude, my partner, and the irradiating one is Elena." **I totally forgot her name…**

"Nice to meet you guys." Tira said giving them a slight wave.

They smiled back, and then Rude turned back to Reno. "We'll finish clearing this area. You and the girl take the helicopter and report back to Rufus."

"Tira, you okay?" Reno asked noticing her clinging on to his sleeve like a panicky little girl.

"Reno." Rude tossed him a headset and walked off towards the door Reno and Tira had come out of a while ago- followed by Elena.

**Someone must of sat on the fast forward button…. 'kay… I got lazy…**

"So tell me." Reno took off the headset and turned towards Tira. "What were you lying about and what were you telling the truth about back there?" he asked with one of those smirks.

"What are you talking about?" Tira replied innocently adding a cute little smile to go with it. "I'm an angel."

"Uh-huh. Yeah- you only look like one." Reno said looking at her glowing azure eyes. "Wait a sec… You look like someone… I know…"

"Wha?"

"YOUR STRIFE'S KID!" Reno shouted almost falling back.

"So?"

"But Cloud didn't even look older then twenty last time we…. Uh- I will never look at him the same!" Reno shouted covering his face.

"Cloud?! I'm not his kid! I'm his sister!!!" Tira shouted back.

Reno went silent as he slowly removed his hands. "Cloud's sister?"

"Yeah…" Tira mumbled turning away.


	5. Chapter 5

Been very, extremely, extraordinarily, incredibly, dreadfully, awfully, exceptionally, especially, exceedingly busy…

"Cloud's sister? Cloud has a sister…?" Reno then held several strands of Tira's hair up.

"Uh… What are you doing?" Tira asked shifting her eyes upward.

"Cloud's sister… Cloud as a little girl…" Reno mumbled. "Well, you said someone was chasing you. Was that part true?" Reno asked while steering the helicopter with one hand. The other hand held his headset.

"Yeah." Tira started playing with her hair.

"Who was it then?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I asked a question first." Reno sung playfully.

Tira sighed. "Like I said before. Some guy in leather."

"That's all you remember?"

"He had silver hair."

"Silver hair… Long silver hair?" Reno mumbled the last part and sounded a little worried.

Tira nodded without thinking. "Kinda… Know him?"

"No."

"Well, you sound like you do."

"Can you do me a favor?" Reno suddenly asked. He still sounded worried.

"Depends."

"Work for Shinra. Just for a while…"

"What! Why the hell would I do that?" Tira yelled jumped up. Her head bumped into the ceiling and she fell backwards- back into her seat.

"I don't exactly mean join the Turks, but… just so you're safe." Reno wasn't acting like his usual self.

Both stayed silent till Tira stood up, cautiously avoiding hitting her head again. "Land." Reno gave her the 'What?' look and raised a brow. "Just drop me off here!"

"But we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"I don't really care." Tira noticed Reno wasn't going to listen to her so she grabbed the door handle. "I'll jump out if I have to."

Reno sighed and started to lower the helicopter. "Why won't you do this little thing for me?"

Tira crossed her arms and pouted childishly. "Black isn't my color."

"Tira." Reno said in a nagging tone. "Please?"

"No."

"Come on. It might be fun!" he added with a smile.

"How would it be fun?"

"Shinra was looking for a private photographer. All you'll have to do is go on fun field trips and take a couple of pictures! How hard can that be? And you'll get to sight see!" he just didn't get it… He wasn't going to give up.

"NO!" Tira had a tight grip on the door handle.

Reno looked at Tira- then back to the helicopter's steering wheel. "Fine… I guess I can't win this battle… I'll land."

Tira watched as he pressed something that turned off the propeller. The helicopter started to drop rapidly while Reno just sat their looking heartbroken and Tira carefully trying to move to the controls. Having the propellers back on, there was a sudden jerk that sent Tira falling back, right on Reno's lap.

"Oh, come on- I wasn't really gonna let the plane crash." Reno laughed still having Tira on his lap as he steered. Tira didn't answer. "Aww, now she's mad." He teased. "Now get back in your seat and buckle up before you get a boo-boo."

"Never."

"Fine then." Reno set the helicopter on autopilot and sat back with his hands supporting the back of his head. "How are yah sweetie?"

"Sweetie?" Tira coked her head to the side with an innocent, yet confused look on her face.

"Ah, I'm not falling for this again." Tira said smirking.

Reno just sat there with a big grin on his face. "Oh, I didn't touch anything this time."

"What?"

"We're gonna crash." Tira's eyes widened with shock. Shocked that they were falling, and yet astonished that Reno seemed to remain calm.

**Holy crap- not important, but I just finished watching hills have eyes, and I'm freaked out- I'm holding on to both my brother and friend-that-is-a-boy… and my dog… Hehe- sad I know…**

"Well-" Tira jumped off his lap, but tried to remain calm. "-Do something about it! Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Reno asked raising a brow. Just then, the helicopter tilted a bit then back causing Tira to stumble and fall again… right back onto Reno's lap. He just smiled finding all this amusing. "Come here often?" And -**I is getting lazy- **then they crashed.

Reno brushed some small debris out of his hair as he stood up. "Tira, you okay?" he asked looking around. "Tira?" He doubted she'd walked off… but she was pretty pissed at him… "Oh, boy…" He stood up trying to figure out what kind of condition he was in… Looked deserted, but it looked like a modern time town. Maybe the crashed had scared everyone back into their homes or something… That's what he was hoping for at least.

**My haunting ground game is pissing me off! I'm suppose to push a gay ass statue up-and then I'm done with the game- but the statue won't move So pissed!**

**Where did Tira go- blah blah blah- review if you have any ideas- too pissed to write…**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is probably gonna suck cuz I'm typing fast to get it done…**

Upon entering the room, Reno quickly noticed two legs protruding from underneath a bed in a nearby room. "Tira?" he called hoping he was right. "That you?"

The legs then disappear along with the feet. The sound of shuffling was heard before two hands popped out, with arms following. "Reno?" Tira's head showed next as she pulled herself from under the bed.

"What were you doing down there?" Reno asked hiding the fact that he was relieved for finding Tira.

"Looking for her." Was Tira's simple answer before standing up.

Reno noticed her new outfit as she dusted herself off. "Where'd you get the new threads? You didn't steal them from this house, did you?"

"These are mine. Honestly." She said pointing to the room across the one they were in right now. "Got it from my room."

"Your room…" Reno echoed. "So we're in Nibelheim? You mean this is your house? That's impossible." **I forgot how to spell Nibelheim '…**

"What? Why?" Tira looked hurt and offended in a way by Reno's words. "Do I look like a girl who'd live in the slums?"

"No, No, No!" Reno laughed waving his hands. So did this mean she didn't know?

"Oh… Well, my other clothes were wet and since it's not everyday I'm right outside my house and that I need a near outfit-"

"Wait- How'd you get wet?"

Tira looked a bit angry and sighed. "I was the lucky one that landed in a river."

**Random, but Gackt is adorable…**

"I guess Shinra and the President are going to have to wait." Reno said with a sigh.

"Do I still have to go to Shinra?" Tira asked. She sounded as if she had to go to the dentist to get her teeth pulled.

He just smiled setting his hand on her head. "Yes. And if you fight, I'll have to use rope."

**Review please- I need suggestions! They can even be suggestions for later on in the story.**

**If anyone was interested, Tira's first outfit was a just a basic white, sleeveless shirt, jeans short shorts, and sneakers- I know- boring…**

**Tira's second outfit is kind of like Cloud's but it's white and some light pink, and the material is thinner. A light tan skirt and knee-high boots. It's kind of like the outfit from Final Fantasy XIII. Or to make it easy- you can imagine Ashe's outfit from Final Fantasy 12.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews… I just beat FF7 DOTC. Yay me. Heh, sorry- I've been really behind…**

"I guess Shinra and the President are going to have to wait." Reno said with a sigh.

"Do I still have to go to Shinra?" Tira asked. She sounded as if she had to go to the dentist to get her teeth pulled.

He just smiled setting his hand on her head. "Yes. And if you fight, I'll have to use rope."

And everyone including me is probably wondering why she had to go to Shinra in the first place… heh… Well, all I can tell you is that Kadaj was after her.

Okay, to make things short 'cause I know how some people hate to read things that came exactly from the movie, Tira goes with Reno to Shinra, then Tira reunites with her brother, Cloud, goes with Cloud to Tifa's bar, Tifa and Tira catch up on old times, Tira becomes friends with Denzel and Marlene, helps fight Bahamut, (I think I spelt that wrong), with Vincent, Cat Sith, Yuffie, Cid, Red XIII, Barret, and Cloud, Cloud defeats Kadaj/Sephiroth, Geostigma is cured, everybody dance, and then two years after this and The Dirge of the Cerberus incident, we find our selves with Tira wiping the counters in Tifa's bar. Life is grand… the end…

Well, somebody wanted me to write a sequel… Dude, I'm not even done with this one… so that's why I ended it so crappy… Review, message, or e-mail me I should… I like ideas and questions too.


	8. Preview for Headlock

**This is a short preview for the continuation of this story.**

"Tira?" Tifa asked again, softly knocking on the door. "Tira?"

Tira ignored her and continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror.

"Tira? Are you okay?" Tifa knocked one more time before finally turned the handle on the door and coming in.

Tira turned away from the mirror, quickly covering her eye with her palm.

"Is there something wrong with your eye?" Tifa asked before pulling the girl's hand away from her face. "It looks fine to me." Tifa took a step back and smiled. "You have a visitor down stairs."


End file.
